1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pallet jacks and more specifically to a towable pallet jack which may be towed in a train with other towable pallet jacks.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, the movement of bulk type materials in many manufacturing and warehousing facilities is performed by forklifts. Forklifts are large, hard to maneuver, and pose considerable threat to pedestrian traffic within the facility. There are numerous accidents as a result of using forklifts.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a towable pallet jack which may be towed in a train, increases the amount of material transferred by a single individual, and reduces the amount of accidents in facilities due to forklift accidents.
The present invention provides a towable pallet jack which enables a large quantity of material to be transferred between locations with greater efficiency and safety. The towable pallet jack includes a pallet jack, a hitch pump handle, a removable male hitch, and a handle portion. One end of the hitch pump handle extends from a pump unit at a rear of the pallet jack. A locking cavity is formed on the other end of the hitch pump handle and is sized to receive a hitch ball. The hitch pump handle is used as a hitch to attach to another pallet jack and a pump handle to lift the pallet forks. Forks of the pallet jack are extended beyond the pivotal wheels to provide a mounting surface for the removable mounting of the removable male hitch. The removable male hitch includes the hitch ball, a hitch bar, and a pair of retention pins. The male hitch is disposed in a middle of the hitch bar on a top thereof. A retention hole is formed in the mounting surface of each fork to receive the retention pins. The pair of retention pins extend from a bottom of the hitch bar and are located to be received by a pair of retention holes. A second embodiment of the towable pallet jack utilizes a scissors pallet jack. A pivotal hitch is used instead of the hitch pump handle, because the forks are not lifted by manual pumping.
A third embodiment of the towable pallet jack includes a pallet jack and hitch pump handle. One end of the hitch pump handle is pivotally attached to a pump unit at a rear of the pallet jack and a locking cavity is formed in the other end thereof. The locking cavity is sized to receive a removable hitch ball. A handle portion is also formed on the other end of the hitch pump handle. The pump unit is located in a middle at the rear of the pallet jack and the hitch pump handle is offset such that the other end is attachable to the removable hitch ball on one of the forks.
At least one of the forks of the pallet jack is extended beyond the pivotal wheel to provide a mounting surface for the removable mounting of the removable hitch ball. A locking pin may be substituted for the locking cavity and preferably a swivel bushing formed in the mounting area instead of the retention hole. The pivot pin extends downward from the hitch pump handle for insertion into the swivel bushing. A fourth embodiment of the towable pallet jack uses a straight hitch pump handle which is pivotally attached to a rear of the pallet jack at one side thereof.
A fifth embodiment of the towable pallet jack includes a pallet jack, hitch pump handle, expandable male hitch, and a female actuating hitch. One end of the hitch pump handle extends from a pump unit at a rear of the pallet jack. The expandable male hitch is formed on the other end of the hitch pump handle and is sized to be inserted into the female actuating hitch. The expandable male hitch has an expansion lever which is pivoted to lock the expandable male hitch into a hitch opening in the female actuating hitch. The hitch pump handle is also used as a pump handle to lift the pallet forks.
The female actuating hitch includes a swinging hitch member and an actuation lever. At least one of the forks of the pallet jack is extended beyond the pivotal wheels to provide an area for retaining the female actuating hitch. The swinging hitch is disposed in the extended area of one of the forks. The hitch opening is disposed in an end of the swinging hitch member. The actuation lever is pivotally attached to the hitch pump handle. The actuation lever is pivoted through a linkage system to swing the swinging hitch member outward to receive the expandable male hitch.
A train of towable pallet trucks are connected to each other by capturing the hitch ball with a hitch handle or inserting the pivot pin into a swivel bushing. The plurality of towable pallet jacks may be transported under their own power or towed buy a stand alone motorized device. After the towable pallet trucks reach their destination, they are separated from each other, and the pallets removed with conventional means.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a towable pallet jack which may be towed in a train.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a towable pallet jack which increases the amount of material transferred by a single individual.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a towable pallet jack which reduces the amount of accidents in facilities due to forklift accidents.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.